gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Massacro
Grand Theft Auto Online |variants = Massacro (Racecar) |related = Rapid GT Super GT Specter |makeyear = |swankness = |dashtype = Super GT (needle) Super GT (dial texture) |inttxd = Super GT |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = MASSACRO_DLC_ MODDED BUSINESS_DLC_SPORTS_ MODDED_1 BUSINESS_DLC_SPORTS_ MODDED_2 LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_ SP |modelname = massacro |handlingname = MASSACRO |textlabelname = MASSACRO |roadspawn = No (Original version) Yes (Enhanced version) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Dewbauchee Massacro is a two-door sports car featured in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online ''as part of the High Life Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V The Massacro is heavily based on the . The upper front bumper duct is similar to the . The bonnet scoop and the headlamps are inspired by the . The lower rear end shows some resemblance to the and the , which makes it rather similar in appearance to the Turismo from Grand Theft Auto IV. The Massacro, like its real-life counterpart, features a large integrated element across the lower half of its front bumper. Unlike all 21st century Aston Martin production models (excluding the Cygnet and ), the Massacro does not include chrome trim around its side windows or on any side formations. The car also features a tall front quarter panel duct, unlike most Aston Martin models. Like its real life counterpart, the cars' sides feature an integrated CFRP side skirt elements. The Massacro's rear fascia design is similar to the real 2nd Generation Vanquish, with a panel between the tail lights and the manufacturer logo in the mid upper area, giving it more resemblance to that of the Rapid GT. There are however big differences in the plate and exhaust area along with a more pronounced spoiler outline. The overall shape and greenhouse area strongly resembles that of GTA IV's Super GT. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Massacro in short is an all around great performer, having exceptional braking, as well as the best top speed in its class rivaling the Zentorno and the Turismo R. Handling however, is where the Massacro falls short, as it does have trouble keeping grip at high speed turns, although in the hands of a skilled driver, this is not much of a problem. The vehicle is stated in the website to have a 6-liter V6 engine capable of pushing 480hp. Its engine model, however, takes the form of a twin cam inline-4, coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Massacro-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Massacro-GTAV-custom.jpg|A customised Massacro in a promotional screenshot. HighLifeUpdate-Vehicles.png|The Massacro (middle), along with the Zentorno and Huntley S, in a promotional screenshot for the update. Massacro-GTAV.jpg|The Massacro as seen in a pre-release screenshot. Massacro-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Massacro on Legendary Motorsport. Massacro-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Massacro on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Import/Export 3 heavily modified variants of the Massacro may appear in Vehicle Cargo source missions. Each variant has a unique license plate number, colour combination and different set of bodywork modifications. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Massacro-GTAO-front-TR0P1CAL.png|The TR0P1CAL Massacro seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Massacro-GTAO-front-B4N4N4.png|The B4N4N4 Massacro seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Massacro-GTAO-front-B055.png|The B055 Massacro seen in Vehicle Cargo missions, GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Massacro-GTAO-ImportExport1.png|TR0P1CAL Massacro thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Massacro-GTAO-ImportExport2.png|B4N4N4 Massacro thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. Massacro-GTAO-ImportExport3.png|B055 Massacro thumbnail on Ad-Hawk Autos. NPC-Modified Variants Massacro DLC Modded A special pre-modified variant of the Massacro can be seen driving around Vinewood Hills randomly, sometimes parked inside garages. The following set may spawn only in story mode. The car appears heavily modified and pink in colour. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Massacro-GTAV-front-MassacroDLCModded.PNG|The Massacro DLC Modded Massacro in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Business DLC Sports Modded Pre-modified variants of the Massacro can be seen driving around Los Santos randomly. The following two sets may spawn only in story mode. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Massacro-GTAV-front-BusinessDLCSportsModded1.PNG|The Business DLC Sport Modded 1 Massacro in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Los Santos Customs Modded Single Player Like the randomly spawning modified Massacros, two sets of Massacros may spawn outside Los Santos Customs, pre-modified. These again only spawn in single player. The vehicles appear in set color sets with the same modifications. They will not spawn with any of the default extra components. These variants are named "LS_CUSTOMS_MODDED_SP" and use the exact same modifications and colors as the Business DLC Sports Modded sets. See Scenario Locations for spawn locations. NPC-Modified Massacro-GTAV-Front Quarter.jpg|An NPC Modified Massacro spawned outside LS Customs (Rear quarter view.) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Available in every garage for all the protagonists in single player after installing the DLC The High Life Update. ;Enhanced version *Can spawn in traffic. ---- }} ---- ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $275,000. *This vehicle may be selected randomly as a target source vehicle from SecuroServ during Vehicle Cargo with one of three variations: TR0P1CAL, B4N4N4 and BO55. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Massacro is Non-Stop-Pop FM. *The name Massacro is Italian for massacre, a word related to vanquish, which is the name of the Aston Martin model the car is based on. *The Massacro has a similar rear end to the Rapid GT and Exemplar, albeit with a different exhaust configuration and a more pronounced rear lip spoiler. This might be a reference to how almost all Aston Martin models look the same. See Also *Massacro (Racecar) - Racecar variant. *Specter - Another Dewbauchee sports car with similar styling. References }} Navigation }} de:Massacro (V) es:Massacro fr:Massacro pl:Massacro pt:Massacro Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in High Life Update Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V